moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pieśń Szkła (Mroczne Wojny)
Pieśń Szkła - to położona na wschód od Kryształowego Półwyspu niewielka, ale bardzo tajemnicza i niezbadana wciąż wyspa. To właśnie stamtąd ród Crystal pozyskał swoje drogocenne kryształy, które w późniejszym czasie zagwarantowały rodowi status władców na następne stulecia. Pieśń Szkła chociaż wydaje się być krainą gwarantującą nieskończone bogactwa, jest jednocześnie miejscem śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym. Istnieje wszak wiele legend opisujących to cudowne miejsce, jednak każda z nich mówi jasno, że ten kto raz się tam zapuścił już nigdy z niej nie wrócił. Samo miejsce woła marynarzy którzy się do niego zbliżyli w snach, pokazując swoje piękno i to właśnie z tych snów powstał swego rodzaju wyidealizowany obraz wyspy. Historia Historia samego powstania wyspy jest owiana tajemnicą i znają ją tylko jej mieszkańcy, często śpiewając ją w jednej z tysięcy swoich pieśni. W czasach bardzo odległych dzisiejszym, kiedy jeszcze smoki były niepodzielnymi panami niebios i spadały na swych wrogów niczym ucieleśnienie samej zagłady, w nie mającym jeszcze żadnej jednolitej nazwy Kryształowym Półwyspie, żyła młoda elfka. Nie wyróżniała się ona niczym niezwykłym na tle swych sióstr, dopóki nie otworzyła swych ust, jej głos był ponoć tak piękny, że żaden anioł śpiewający w boskich chórach, by się go nie powstydził. Głos ten dostrzegł pewien gad, który szczególnie upodobał sobie plądrowanie tamtych terenów, głos dziewczyny spodobał mu się tak bardzo, że postanowił ją porwać by mieć jej śpiew tylko dla siebie. Mieszkańcy bardzo ubolewali nad stratą swej Pieśniarki, znalazło się nawet kilku takich, którzy wyruszyli aby ją ocalić, jednak żaden z nich nie powrócił. Smok zadbał o to by nikt niepowołany nie dostał się do wyspy, całą ją otoczył magiczną mgłą i utworzył specjalny prąd wodny, który znosił okręty wprost na ostre jak brzytwa skały, które sam utworzył. swojej pieśniarce stworzył wspaniały pałac, w którym niczego jej nie brakowało, na magicznym stole mogła pojawić się każda potrawa jaką sobie wymarzyła, dom sam się sprzątał, ścielił łoże kiedy z niego wstała, nie mogła narzekać na zmiany pogody czy temperatur a jednak... umierała. Samotność, wieczna nuda i przerażający smok, który potrafił znikać na całe tygodnie zostawiając ją samą, sprawiły że dziewczyna zaczęła śpiewem wołać o pomoc, a z każdym dniem jej głos słabnął, pewnego dnia kiedy smok przybył aby znów zachwycać się jej śpiewem, zastał Pieśniarkę na skraju śmierci. Nie chcąc w żadnym wypadku pozwolić aby jego śpiewaczka odeszła, Va'Di'Viing bo tak na imię miał owy smok, stworzył dla niej nieśmiertelne ciało z kryształu, używając do tego magii swojego głosu, oraz własnej krwi. Pieśniarka otrzymała nowe ciało i nową moc, jej głos stał się o wiele bardziej zniewalający, tak bardzo, że odbierał zmysły tym którzy go słuchali, zapominali oni o istnieniu czasu, przestrzeni, a także o własnych potrzebach, takich jak jedzenie, picie, a w niektórych przypadkach, nawet oddychanie, mówi się że niektórzy są tak zakochani w śpiewie Pieśniarki, że ich serca przestają bić, aby nie zakłócać jej śpiewu. Kobieta mając dość samotności zaczęła śpiewać, a swym śpiewem przyciągała kolejnych marynarzy ku ich zgubie. Smok ongiś będący jej panem, jest teraz jej najwierniejszym strażnikiem, broniąc jej czci, nie pozwoli żadnej żywej duszy zbliżyć się do swej pani, chociaż jego ciało już dawno umarło, dusza nadal przebywa w świecie materialnym, formując swą powłokę ze stworzonej przez samego siebie mgły, a ciało to jest jeszcze bardziej przerażające niż jego pierwotna forma. Z czasem moc pieśniarki zaczęła co raz mocniej oddziaływać na wyspę, aż w końcu nie zaczęła się ona w całości pokrywać kryształami. Tak właśnie Pieśniarka, zaczęła swoją Pieśń Wieczności, a ponieważ idylliczne kryształy "porastające" wyspę przypominają szkło, sama wyspa została nazwana Pieśnią Szkła. W późniejszym czasie na wyspę miała przybyć grupa rybaków, prowadzona przez nieznanego z imienia kapitana. Podobnie jak wszyscy przed nimi, cała załoga uległa pięknej pieśni. Gdy tylko marynarze postawili stopę na lądzie ich umysły niemal natychmiast przestały pracować jak należy. Po raz pierwszy od początków istnienia wyspy, był jednak ktoś kto oparł się jej mocy. Był to szeregowy rybak, dzień wcześniej ogłuszony przez belkę która spadła na jego głowę, kiedy tylko zobaczył swych towarzyszy, natychmiast pojął sekrety wyspy i bardzo szybko go wykorzystał. Za zebrane z plaży klejnoty zdołał opłacić uzdrowiciela który wyleczył jego słuch, a następnie utworzył sobie specjalną pieczęć wygłuszającą wszelkie dźwięki. Kryształowy Lord bo tak opisywany jest w księgach pierwszy przedstawiciel rodu Crystal, przez pewien czas bez problemu przewoził kolejne transporty drogocennych kosztowności, aż wreszcie Va'Di'Viing dostrzegł złodzieja i zaatakował, początkowo chcąc odebrać mu życie, jednak Lord został ocalony przez Pieśniarkę. Ta zaproponowała mężczyźnie układ, każdy przedstawiciel jego rodu, a także każdy kto z nim będzie nie ulegnie mocy jej głosu i nie zostanie unicestwiony przez smoczy gniew, w zamian jednak Pieśniarka domagała się jednej duszy oddanej w jej ręce, za każdą bezpieczną podróż. Ta umowa od czasu jej zawiązania ważna jest do dziś, a członkowie rodu Crystal, są jedynymi mogącymi przemierzać Pieśń Szkła, bez obawy o swoje zdrowie i życie. Opis Pieśń Szkła to niewielka wyspa, na której znajdują się w sumie trzy istotne miejsca, praktycznie nachodzące na siebie, a są to: Kryształowe Wybrzeże, Kryształowy Las oraz Kryształowy Pałac. Sama wyspa jest wiecznie otoczona przez nienaturalnie gęstą mgłę, a wody nią pokryte najeżone są licznymi, wystającymi na powierzchnie, lub kryjącymi się tuż pod lustrem wody, ostrymi jak brzytwa skałami. Już sam widok licznych okrętów, które utknęły na tych skałach, to dość by większość marynarzy chciała zawrócić, a tak przynajmniej było do czasu rozpoczęcia Pieśni Wieczności. Co ciekawe magiczny prąd pchający każdy okręt w stronę skał, działa na okręt tak długo jak marynarze chcą dopłynąć do legendarnej wyspy, wydaje się więc być niemożliwym dopłynięcie do niej, nie ma jednak wielkich problemów z jej opuszczeniem, wręcz przeciwnie, prąd wodny zachowuje się tak jakby chciał wyrzucić każdego kto zdecyduje się zawrócić, nie czyniąc mu większej szkody. Kryształowym Wybrzeżem nazywana jest plaża owej wyspy, zajmująca około połowy jej wybrzeża, oraz wdziera się w niewielki kawałek dalszego lądu, druga część zajmowana jest przez bardzo wysokie klifowe wzniesienia, na których rozciąga się Kryształowy Las. Sama plaża była niegdyś w całości pokryta przez różnego rodzaju barwne piaski stworzone przez smoka, który ją zajął. Bestia chciała w ten sposób natchnąć Pieśniarkę do dalszego tworzenia co raz to nowych pieśni. Obecnie piasek został spłukany do morza, ustępując miejsca licznym, niewielkim kamyczkom, pokrywającym plażę, wiele z nich jest tak naprawdę kryształami stworzonymi przez moc Pieśni. Samo Wybrzeże, chociaż opustoszałe i martwe, wciąż pozostaje bardzo malowniczym miejscem, dla większości istot zawołanych przez Pieśń, jest ono wystarczającym obrazem by zostać tam na zawsze. Dalej rozciąga się Kryształowy las i jest to bardzo trafiona nazwa. Początkowo kryształy jedynie porastały drzewa wyspy, w końcu jednak sam się nimi stały. Wprawiane w drgania, za pomocą mocy Pieśniarki, która ma kontrolę nad praktycznie całą wyspą, cieniutkie gałązki kryształów w drgania, tworząc prawdziwą symfonie wysokich rozszalałych tonów. Już normalny, nie opętany przez moc Pieśniarki człowiek, musiałby bardzo się postarać aby nie zwariować od natłoku dźwięków, które działają niczym prawdziwy narkotyk, uderzając nie tylko w słuch, ale także zaburzając prawidłowe pojmowanie innych zmysłów, rezultatem jest kompletna kontrola Pieśniarki nad człowiekiem, który przybył na jej wyspę. Wędrowcy zmęczeni marszem, słońcem, lub z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu, nagle wpadają w euforyczne stany i nabierają zupełnie nowych sił, znacznie przyspieszając tempo marszu, by w końcu dotrzeć do Kryształowego Pałacu. Sam Pałac chociaż zajmuje najmniejszą powierzchnie ze wszystkich opisanych lokacji, jest też jednocześnie najbardziej przemienionym miejscem na wyspie. Niegdyś wykładany marmurem, drogocennymi kamieniami i metalami pokroju złota czy srebra, obecnie w całości stworzony jest z kryształu, będąc domem dla stworzonej przez Va'Di'Viing'a a rozmnożonej przez Pieśniarkę rasy Pieśniarzy. Pałac umiejscowiony jest na potężnym klifie, toteż niemożliwym jest wylądowanie okrętem bezpośrednio przy nim, koniecznym jest pokonanie całej wyspy aby do niego dotrzeć. Stamtąd rozlega się zniewalający głos śpiewaczki oraz chóru jej towarzyszy. Tam też zmierza każdy, kto owładnięty mocą dźwięku przybywa na wyspę. Pieśń Wieczności Zaczęta przez Pieśniarkę, Pieśń Wieczności jest w praktyce potężnym zaklęciem wykorzystującym smoczą magie, przyciągając do siebie każdego kto tylko ją usłyszy. Do tego do kogo chodź raz dotrze głos chóru Pieśni Szkła, ten nie uwolni się od niego już do końca życia, będzie go wołał każdej nocy w snach, za każdym razem kiedy taka osoba będzie słuchała muzyki, Pieśń Wieczności będzie cicho dawała o sobie znać i będzie to robiła aż do śmierci osoby która ją posłyszała. Wielu wyruszało już nawet samotnie do Pieśni Szkła, świadomi zagrożenia, chcieli zlokalizować źródło cudownego dźwięku, jedni chcieli mu się poddać, inni pragnęli się od niego uwolnić, każdy kończył tak samo. Wielu porównuje Pieśń Wieczności do syreniego śpiewu, chociaż pozornie są to podobne moce, w praktyce są kompletnie od siebie różne, zarówno w swojej genezie jak i źródle magii czy mocy jaka jest używana aby zaklęcie działało jak należy. Pierwszą chociaż nie zauważalną na pierwszy rzut oka różnicą jest samo zaklęcie. W odróżnieniu od syreniego głosu, który jest rzeczą wrodzoną i praktycznie każda syrena potrafi się nim posługiwać od razu, moc Pieśniarki jest szczególną wariacją smoczego głosu, tego samego który pozwala tym niezwykłym stworzeniom na jedną komendę wzywać zabójcze huragany i sprowadzać trzęsienia ziemi na wrogów. Chociaż nikt nie wie co oznaczają słowa wydobywające się z ust śpiewaczki, każdy podświadomie wie o czym śpiewa tajemniczy głos i czego wymaga od słuchacza. Nawet jeśli nikt nie jest w stanie przetłumaczyć jej pieśni bezpośrednio, każdemu wydaje się że ją rozumie, a na pewno rozumie ją na tyle by prędzej czy później wyprawić się na wyspę. Kolejną już znacznie lepiej widoczną rzeczą jest źródło zasilające Pieśń, a jest nim energia wszystkich istot jakie przybywają na wyspę. Jest to druga znacznie mroczniejsza od zwykłej kontroli umysłu, rzecz budząca grozę wśród wszystkich, którzy usłyszeli Pieśń Wieczności. Pieśniarze nie mają własnej energii życiowej, zamiast tego są bytami zrodzonymi z czystej energii duchowej, dlatego też nie mogą zasilać Pieśni własną mocą, zamiast tego muszą ją wysysać z każdego kto przybędzie na wyspę, co ważne jednak zaklęcie zaczyna działać dopiero od chwili w której ofiara melodii zejdzie na ląd. Ostatnią i dla wielu najbardziej przerażającą rzeczą w Pieśni jest jej moc przenikania wymiarów. Dzięki smoczej mocy głos Pieśniarki przenika bariery światów, w rezultacie nawet ci którzy zmarli nie są wolni od jej wpływu. Ich dusze zostają na miejscu, by wstąpić w któryś z kryształów na wyspie i dzięki duchowej mocy wykształcić sobie nowe ciało, w ten właśnie sposób powstają kolejni Pieśniarze. Pieśniarze Są sztucznie wykreowanym i co ciekawe zupełnie niezamierzonym tworem Pieśniarki. Pieśń Wieczności w swoich początkach była wołaniem o pomoc, kiedy wreszcie pierwsi marynarze zaczęli przybywać na wyspę, Pieśniarka była zachwycona, nie wiedziała jeszcze wtedy, że jej śpiew to nie tylko narzędzie hipnotyzujące, ale także potężne zaklęcie wyssania życia. Dzięki będącej przy niej duszy smoka, doskonale wiedziała o każdym kto dostał się w obręb mgły i prowadziła go przez zdradliwe skały. Niestety bardzo nieliczni z podróżników docierali do jej pałacu, a nawet jeśli im się to udało, bardzo szybko umierali. Pieśniarka wpadła w ogromny żal, wierzyła jednak że w końcu znajdzie się ktoś, kto dotrze do jej pałacu, setki lat później tym kimś, mieli się okazać pierwsi członkowie rodu Crystal, którzy nauczyli się jak wyłączać zmysł słuchu, niestety wiązało się to z komplikacją. Ze śpiewaczką początkowo porozumiewano się na migi, aż Pieśniarka nie odkryła jak uchronić innych przed swoją mocą, niestety jeśli jej śpiew nie wysysał życia z osoby do której trafił, na ową osobę nie działał także jej urok. Po wielu latach do pałacu Pieśniarki przybył pierwszy przedstawiciel jej rasy. Śpiewaczka była oczarowana wyglądem istoty takiej jak ona sama i dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiała co się właściwie stało. Każda osoba uśmiercona przez jej zaklęcie, wciąż pozostawała pod jego władaniem, w rezultacie dusza która opuściła ciało, pozostawała na wyspie, wstępując w jakiś obiekt, najczęściej sporej wielkości głazy. Przez lata magiczna moc jej głosu przemieniała owy kamień kryształ, a z tego kryształu powoli formowało się ciało, które w końcu wychodziło ze skorupy jaką był, kryształowy już wtedy głaz. pękał niczym skorupa uwalniając Pieśniarza, właśnie dlatego plaże wyspy usiane są mniejszymi bądź większymi kryształami. Co ważne jednak Pieśniarz nie powstaje z jednej duszy, najczęściej są oni wieloma duszami złączonymi we wspólną jaźń, która wspólnie ukształtowała dane ciało. Z powodów oczywistych, rażącą większość Pieśniarzy stanowią istoty posturą i wyglądem przypominające mężczyzn, a ponieważ kontrolująca ich umysły istota w przeszłości była elfką, oni także upodabniają się do elfów, nawet jeśli wcześniej byli człowiekiem, orkiem, lub dowolną inną istotą. W zasadzie tutaj można by zakończyć cały opis wyglądu Pieśniarzy, wyglądają oni jak elfie posągi wykonane z kryształu, z tą tylko różnicą że nie posiadają oni żadnych narządów związanych z reprodukcją, ponieważ takowych po prostu nie potrzebują. Często Pieśniarze fundują sobie własną Fizycznie natomiast są bardzo ciekawymi istotami. Teoretycznie nie posiadają oni mięśni, a jednak są w stanie dźwigać potężne ciężary, wynika to głównie z atletycznej budowy ciała jaką funduje sobie większość tych istot, w końcu mogą sami tworzyć własne ciała więc czemu nie. Nie posiadają oni także płuc, nie wiadomo nawet czy mają struny głosowe, a jednak każdy z nich potrafi mówić, chociaż ich mowa przypomina bardziej niosący się echem śpiew. Mowa ta nie jest rymowana, rozmowa między większością przedstawicieli rasy przypomina raczej kakofonie niż dokładny śpiew. Praktycznie wszyscy, bardzo nieliczni przedstawiciele rasy, żyją w Kryształowym Pałacu i zdecydowaną większość czasu przeznaczają na śpiewanie u boku swej pani. Nie wiadomo co dokładnie "napędza" innych Pieśniarzy, z pewnością nie jest to życiowa energia, bo gdyby tak było, nie wystarczałoby jej na utrzymanie mocy Pieśni Wieczności, jest to taka sama zagadka jak to co trzyma magiczną potęgę Pieśni w okresie posuchy, kiedy żaden okręt nawet nie zbliża się do Mglistej Granicy za jaką ukrytą jest wyspa. Cokolwiek to jest, jest potężnym źródłem energii magicznej być może stworzonej przez jej pierwotnego władcę, a może dziwny rezonans magiczny był na wyspie od zawsze i dlatego też została wybrana przez smoka, tego nie wiadomo. Pieśniarze nie dysponują żadnymi mocami nadprzyrodzonymi, nie wiadomo czy potrafią śpiewać równie zniewalająco co swoja pani, ponieważ żaden z nich nigdy nie opuścił wyspy, zasięg działania Pieśni nie zwiększył się też po ich narodzinach, a na pewno nie na jakiś istotny dystans. Rasa nie wyróżnia się też względem charakteru, można w nich znaleźć istoty wesołe i radosne, jak i ponure i wiecznie nieszczęśliwe. Pod tym względem Pieśniarze są bardzo ludzcy. Tak samo jak ludzie mogą też czuć, słuchać, dotykać i widzieć, nie posiadają jednak z jakiegoś powodu zmysłu powonienia. Ciekawostki Chociaż dusza Va'Di'Vinng'a znajduje się pod taką samą kontrolą jak wszystkich innych, którzy przybyli na wyspę nie wstąpił on w kryształ, zamiast tego objawia się jako mglista zmora, polując na tych, którzy chcieliby także uszczknąć dla siebie część bogactw wyspy i uciec. Teoretycznie po tylu latach plaża wyspy powinna być usiana zwłokami poległych marynarzy i wrakami ich okrętów, tak się jednak nie dzieje. Statki zostają albo odnalezione dryfując samotnie gdzieś poza obrębem granic wyspy, albo znikają bez śladu, podobnie jak trupy marynarzy. Pieśniarka przez swój lud często bywa też nazywana Gwiazdą, na dodatek jej imię jest jedynym słowem, jakie należy zaśpiewać i tylko kobiecy głos jest w stanie zaintonować je poprawnie. Chociaż Nightsong doskonale wie gdzie leży wyspa, Pieśń Szkła z jakiegoś powodu wciąż pozostaje miejscem niezdobytym przez Cesarstwo Norikiańskie.Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Rasy